New Light
by fyeahteampeds
Summary: Post 14x24. Arizona has major doubts; Callie has a major revelation. They thought the universe conspired against them when they were together. But the universe is funny, it has its own way of making sure you end up where you truly belong. T for now, M for future ratings. Calzona end game.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona still get panic attacks from time to time whenever she rides an aircraft. This time though, she knows it will be a while before she flies again. She held Sofia's hand and she relaxed a little. She's moving to New York so her daughter can have her two moms in the same state. She's nervous and excited. Sure, she's used to moving but it wasn't remotely anything like this. She now has a daughter, an ex-wife, and a women's center she has to build with Herman from scratch.

Callie squealed the moment she saw Arizona and Sofia. "Sofia!" Callie runs toward Sofia and hugged her. "I have missed you so much, mija!" "I've missed you too, mama" Sofia said with a yawn. It was a long flight, Callie felt bad for Arizona and Sofia. Callie separated the flowers she was holding. She gave a bunch to Sofia then stood up to greet Arizona.

"Hey, welcome to New York" Callie said softly as she hands Arizona 3 pieces of pink peonies with lightly coloured hydrangeas.

Arizona's heart skipped a beat. "Thanks. Thanks for picking us up"

"I wouldn't let my daughter and her other mom take a cab or lyft!" Callie laughed and picked up Sofia.

"So, little miss, ready to go home?"

"Yes, mama."

The ride to Callie's place was relatively quick. It was almost 3:30 am so the city that never sleeps seems to be napping a tad bit.

Callie parked her car and looked at her daughter "Sofia, honey, could you please show mommy where the kitchen is? I prepared some soup to warm you guys up." She then looked at Arizona "just turn the stove on low. I'll be with you before it burns, I promise" Callie smiled then winked at Arizona.

Arizona smiled at the thought of the food. She's been trying to tie loose ends including hospital work and patients. She's tired physically and emotionally. As always, things escalated quickly in Seattle before she could even leave. She's glad that Alex and April married their loves, at least she can focus more on her daughter and her career in New York. Arizona slightly shook her head. It's quite ironic that she thinks she will have more peace in concrete jungle.

Callie's unit is spacious. Arizona could not believe the size of the place. She didn't think New York has this kind of space. Arizona quickly noticed the design — it's very friendly for people with disabilities. Her mind went blank instantly.

"Mommy"

Sofia's voice brought Arizona back to reality "yes, my love?"

"Kitchen's over here"

"Yup. Right behind you kiddo"

Arizona turned the stove on and stirred the pot. Sofia got 3 bowls and spoons and placed them on the table.

"Arizona, I'll put your carry on luggage in the guest room" Callie yelled from the hallway.

"Thank you, Callie. You don't really have to" Arizona replied

"Halfway there, Arizona. Be right there with you guys in a few minutes"

Callie and Arizona decided that it would be best for Arizona to sleep over at Callie's when they get to New York. Callie convinced her it was for Sofia. The brunette did present valid points: she didn't want Sofia to feel abandoned as soon as they arrive, New York is not the safest city in the world at 3:30 am, and she bribed Arizona with a delicious breakfast with Sofia. Arizona was hesitant, but she didn't want to leave Sofia immediately either. So they agreed, for Sofia.

Callie sat on the opposite side of Arizona and smiled "quick shower and the sleep, Sof?" "Yes, mama" Sofia answered as she finishes her bowl.

"That was quick, hurricane Sof" Arizona commented on Sofia's empty bowl

"I missed mama's cooking and I got hungry, mommy"

Arizona chuckled "alright, alright. Give mommy a kiss then go take a shower"

Sofia gave her moms sweet kisses then skipped towards her room.

"So, uhm, I'm really happy you guys are here. I still can't believe it" Callie said softly

"Yeah. Our daughter deserves all the happiness in the world, Callie. I will move a mountain for her if I could."

"I know you would"

Arizona stood up and walked towards the sink. Callie immediately said "just leave the dishes. It's very late and I know you're very tired too."

Callie stood up and brought her bowl to the sink "let's go, I'lll show you your room… Uhm, the guest room, you know, where you will be staying" Callie was blabbering

Arizona tilted her head and smiled "some things never change, huh?"

Callie shook her head "I guess so. Come on. I already filled the tub with lukewarm water"

"Oh. Uhm, thanks?"

Callie led the way to the guest room and its private bathroom. Once again, Arizona noticed the design – it's simple but very well designed to suit a disabled person. The bathroom was softly lit, Arizona immediately smelled lavender and sweet orange. Callie bit her lip nervously and said "I thought this would help you relax and uhm help your uhm stump. You can just take a shower if you want to? The shower is here" Callie pointed at the space with a simple shower head.

Arizona smiled once again. Her cheeks already hurt from all the smiling ever since she saw Callie at the airport. "I'll take a bath, thank you"

"Uhm, okay. Great. Uhm. I'll leave my door open just in case you need anything?"

"Callie, I'm good. I'll go to sleep after this. Get some rest."

Callie nodded "mi casa es su casa, Arizona."

"Hey! I understood that!"

"I know. That's why I said it, Robbins. Okay, I'll leave you to it."

Callie closed Arizona's door and sighed. She kept pinching her cheek while waddling towards her room. She exhaled loudly once she was inside her room "she's here, she's really here." She knew she was excited to see Arizona, but she didn't expect to feel all the emotions she's feeling right now. There's warmth in her heart and she finally feels at peace, after a very long time. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.

Arizona drank a glass of water after taking a bath. She feels refreshed and happy. She was touched by Callie's gestures but she did not go dare put a meaning to any of it. "Callie is a kind person, she'd welcome any of her friends with the same warmth and hospitality. Nope. Don't go there, Robbins" Arizona shook her head gently.

Her smile is betraying her though. Arizona smiled once again and retired for the night. She maybe super tired, but her heart can't and won't stop dancing with happiness.

* * *

Thoughts? :)

PS: I haven't written a story in almost a decade. Apologies if it's not as coherent in your head. :/


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the feedback! :)

* * *

Callie felt her bed dipped and smiled. Sofia was climbing on Callie's bed for morning snuggles. Callie turned to her daughter and kissed her cheeks "Good morning, Sofia. I am so happy that you are here" Sofia snuggled closer to her mama and murmured "I've missed you so much mama. I'm very happy to be back here with mommy." Mommy. Callie thought. Oh! Oh! Arizona is in her house! In her house! Sleeping in her guest room! The thought made her heart beat faster.

"Sof?" Callie shook the feeling

"Yes, mama?"

"Are you hungry? Should we go down and make breakfast?"

"Okay. But mommy is still sleeping. Her door is still closed. I don't want to wake her up"

"But it was okay to wake me up?" Callie teased

"She's really tired, mama and not only from the travelling. We should let her sleep in"

"How about we make her favourite breakfast then surprise her later?" Callie smiled

"Yes! Mama deserves a break and a delicious breakfast!" Sofia said excitedly

Callie was deeply touched by her daughter's thoughtfulness. Sofia clearly cared for her other mom. Arizona has always been great with kids, it's not surprising that Sofia loves her very much, Callie thought.

The duo started making a full breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate chips, spanish omelette, sliced fruits, and a freshly brewed coffee. Sofia didn't want to eat breakfast without her mama so they decided to wake Arizona up and tease her with a small pancake and coffee.

Callie placed the small tray on Arizona's bed side table. She then turned to Sofia "ready, mija?" Sofia nodded and placed a heavy kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Mama!" Sofia said in a mild tone

Arizona fluttered her eyes and kissed her daughter's cheek. Her senses heightened. The smell of coffee, waking up and seeing Sofia's happy face, and – and the sound of her ex-wife's voice. Her senses were working overtime. Her heart was swelling with joy. "Good morning, Arizona" Callie said softly

"Hey, Good morning"

Sofia interrupted before Arizona could say anything more "Mama! We cooked breaky so we can have breakfast together"

"Together? Why did you bring the tray then?" Arizona smiled at Sofia

"She wanted to tease you with the smell of coffee" Callie chimed in

"Aww, baby, you know you can wake me up anytime so we can have breakfast together"

"I know mama, but we wanted to surprise you with a breakfast in bed"

"We?" Arizona slightly turned to Callie

"Well, uhm... Uhhh... Uhhh... The r-rest of the food is in the kitchen. We don't want them cold, let's go eat!" Callie stammered and started to get out of the room

"Okay. I'll just put on my leg, Sof"

Sofia got the leg and gave it to Arizona "here mama, let me help you"

"Thank you, baby. You're the sweetest"

Arizona stood and took a sip of coffee. It's her coffee. Callie prepared her favourite coffee. She savoured the warm feeling and delicious taste. She could get used to mornings like this.

"Good, mommy?" Sofia asked, waking Arizona up from her thoughts

"Yes, Sof. The best coffee ever."

"Mommy said it has a special ingredient."

"It does. And she's the only one who can make my coffee perfectly."

"I want to be able to make you a perfect coffee too, mommy." Sofia said

"When you're a bit older, Sof. Ask your mama to teach you how to do it"

Sofia nodded excitedly "I will! Now let's go eat!"

Arizona smiled and followed her daughter to the kitchen.

"Hey" "Hey" the moms said unison

"Uhm, I hope you don't mind, but I already placed your favourites on your plate."

Arizona shook her head "Not at all. Thank you."

It was a great morning for the trio. They all haven't felt like that in years. Every single one of them was ecstatic that they were eating as a family. There was no rush, no interruptions. Just a magical morning for the three of them.

Sofia went back to her room to play. Arizona took care of the dishes while Callie checked her fridge. She knew her fridge well, but she didn't want to leave Arizona's side. She exhaled lightly and started a small talk.

"So, when will you be able to fully move in?" Callie asked

"Some of the boxes are already in my unit and some will arrive today."

"Do you need any help?"

"Thank you, but I'm good. I hired some people to help me with the setup"

"That's great!"

"Yeah. I tried not to bring a lot of stuff. But there are certain things I cannot live without so I had those shipped."

"Still sentimental?" Callie teased

"Just for certain memories" Arizona smiled sadly and moved past Callie.

Arizona was already done with the dishes.

"Ah, yes. Of course"

Arizona continued to walk towards her room. She looked back at Callie who was still standing by the fridge "Thank you so much for letting me stay, Callie. Sofia was so happy! I haven't seen her that happy in a long time."

"I told you she'll be happy to spend breakfast with us" Callie smiled

"Yeah. It was amazing. The food was amazing too. And uhm, the coffee – the coffee – uhm, still the best."

Callie felt her face blush a little "you're very welcome. You're always welcome here, Arizona."

"Thank you, Callie. Really." Arizona smiled back

Arizona cleared her throat after a second of smiling back to each other "I'm gonna go pack my things and go to my hotel to check-in and get settled."

"Any other plans for today?" Callie asked

"Nothing in particular. Herman is not yet here in New York."

"Do you want to join me and Sofia for dinner? I mean, if you don't have any other plans?" Callie asked hopefully

Arizona didn't expect the dinner invite. "Uhh. O-okay."

"Nothing fancy. We'll be eating at Sofia's favourite restaurant"

Arizona smiled again and nodded "okay"

Callie's smile never left her face that day. She went to her room and sent a text message to a friend. "She's at her most beautiful in the mornings."

Arizona placed her luggage on the bed, sighed deeply, and started packing.

"Arizona Robbins, you're in a dangerous territory. Stop feeling things you shouldn't feel. She doesn't want you. She's just being great and kind because you're Sofia's other mother. It's not like that. It will never be like that. Never again." Arizona berated herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what happened?" Callie's friend and mentor, Dr. Enrique Castillo, asked as they walk the halls of Mt. Sinai

"What? I told you we had dinner with Sofia then she went back to her hotel after tucking Sof in" Callie said as she run her hand through her hair

"That's it? No confession of your undying love?" Dr. Castillo asked

"No. I - I don't think it's the right time. She hasn't even moved in to her new place yet."

Dr. Castillo nods pensively "Hmmm..."

"What?" Callie raised her eyebrow

"You will tell her though, right?"

"Ricky." Callie used her warning tone

Dr. Castillo shrugs "I'm just saying."

"I will. I just don't want to scare her, you know? She just got here." Callie tried to steady her rapid beating her heart

"Okay, if you say so. Look, I gotta run. I have a consult" Dr. Castillo looked at his pager and started walking away from Callie

Callie smiled, she's really luck to have met Dr. Enrique Castillo, or Ricky as his friends call him. Not only is he a great surgeon and a pioneer at Orthopedics, he has also helped her become the person she is today. She has processed her grief and has forgiven Arizona and herself fully.

 _Flashback_

 _"Wait, wait, go back to what you just said," Ricky interrupted Callie_

 _"Huh? Well, Derek said my brain is depressed when he was doing his scans" Callie answered_

 _"Hmmm, do you want another scan? I have a feeling you might still be" Ricky said thoughtfully_

 _"Me? No, no. I'm fine, I'm great."_

 _"Come on, Callie. Look at your life from an outsider's perspective. When we talked about the plane crash, Mark's death, losing a baby, Arizona's cheating – everything that you have been through, it's more than enough to drive someone crazy" Ricky explained_

 _"I'm not crazy." Callie answered defensively_

 _"No, you're not. But you might be depressed. Listen, let's just do a scan then go from there?" Ricky said softly_

 _Callie sighed, "what the heck, right? Let's get this over and done with."_

 _Callie pulled Ricky's arm and led him to the MRI room._

 _Callie rolled her eyes as Ricky started the scan._

 _"Callie? Well, it seems like you –" Ricky spoke through the mic_

 _"Told you, I'm not depressed" Callie cut Ricky quickly_

 _"Actually, I was going to say you are. Your serotonin levels are really low." Ricky said sadly_

 _Callie removed herself from the scanning area and went inside the tech room to see the scans for herself._

 _Callie's eyes widened "What the - But I'm doing great. I can perform surgeries and still do my lab research!" Callie said in disbelief_

 _"Honey, every depression is different. Its manifestations and symptoms are different in everyone. You know this." Ricky squeezed Callie's hand_

 _Callie shook her head, her eyes starting to get teary "I-I-What is happening?"_

 _"Life. Life is happening. And I think you should see Dr. Jane Wallace."_

 _"Dr. Wallace?"_

 _"A great therapist. I can set an appointment this week."_

 _"I don't think it's necessary. I-I'm good." Callie wiped the lone tear that rolled down her cheek._

 _Ricky shook his head "the scans say otherwise, Callie. And look what happened to you and Penny."_

 _"No. No. Penny and I - we just didn't work out. We were not just as compatible as I thought we were in the beginning" Callie replied_

 _"Be that as it may be, didn't she tell you one of the reasons why you guys were not working out was because you never listen to her?"_

 _Callie scoffed, "are you choosing her side now?"_

 _Ricky chuckled and then smiled "no, Callie. You know I'm here for you. And as your friend and your boss, I am strongly recommending that you see Dr. Wallace. Just one meeting, please?"_

 _Callie sighed, maybe it's not a bad idea "okay, one meeting"_

 _End of Flashback_

Callie pulled her cellphone from her lab gown and texted Arizona "Hey. How's the new office? Done scrutinizing the place? :P Anyway, I have multiple surgeries scheduled until 2 am. Do you mind staying with Sofia until I get home? Wendy is with Sof right now but she has to leave at 8 pm. Is that okay? I'm sorry, you know how it is with emergencies."

Arizona replied after a few minutes "Hey you. The new office is great. Still not ready for operations though. I'm currently at my place fixing some stuff. I'll go to your place after this. Maybe in two hours? You can update Wendy to tell her she can leave earlier. I heard she has some important audition tomorrow. I'll pay her and send her home when I get there."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! :)


End file.
